Going to the Future
by ristos
Summary: This is when Inuyasha and Kagome goes to their own future, but they happen to be in the same one. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome or Sango or Miroku or anybody else (sigh)

One day as usual, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku are fighting a demon, which held two shikon shards. It was a tough demon, but they managed.

Kagome: Inuyasha, I'm tired and its getting late, can we make camp already.

Inuyasha: No wench, you humans are so weak.

Kagome: Fine Inuyasha, if you want to act like that, than go ahead. I'll just say "sit."

(with that world, Inuyasha slammed into the ground.)

Inuyasha: Why you stupid wen-

Kagome: SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT

Inuyasha: arig rell meg cap.

Kagome: What did you say?

Inuyasha: (gets up) I said, "alright, we'll make camp!"

(Kagome and Sango made camp and dinner.)

Sango: Its funny how you get Inuyasha to do what you want.

Kagome: I know. Okay you guys, dinner is ready.

(then Inuyasha and Miroku comes in.)

Inuyasha: Tomorrow, we're waking up early and going to search for more shikon shards.

(then all of a sudden Inuyasha and Kagome heard a scream that came with a slap, and found out that Miroku had groped Sango.)

Next Morning

Inuyasha: We're going

Kagome: Just wait, I'm still packing.

Inuyasha: Just stuff it in there. (Gets things and throws it in the pack.)

Kagome: SIT!!! I like to pack neatly.

(Well after their fight, they headed off. They were walking until a little Kitsune came out and started fighting them. Although, Kagome didn't sense any evil in him.)

Kagome: What do want, we're just traveling?

Kistune: Well, you have passed my master's territory. You'll have to come with me.

Inuyasha: Feh, we're not going anywhere.

Kagome: Inuyasha, lets just go, okay!

Sango: Well, if you are going, Miroku and I should go and search for Shikon Shards.

Miroku: (grinning) Sango, you trust me.

Sango: No. If you dare to touch me, I swear you'll be in a lot of pain.

Kagome: Okay, we'll meet each other at Kaede's village in a week.

(Then they split.)

I know it suck, but hey, don't blame it on me. It's was my first one ever. Please review to me, and I promise my others fanfics will be better.


	2. Chapter 2

(While walking)

Kagome: Hey, why do you work for a master, you look like your just a little kid?

Kistune: My name is Shippo. I work for my master because both my parents have died. My master was kind enough to let me stay with him. As long as I serve him.

Kagome: Does he go rough on you?

Shippo: No, he's very nice.

(Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at a palace.)

Shippo: We're here. This is my master's palace. His name is Mokubishi, he's the Landlord Youkai of the Eastern Lands.

(Shippo knocked on the door.)

Mokubishi: Come in. Shippo you can leave now. Why were you people crossing me territory?

Kagome: We were just traveling, we mean you no harm.

Mokubishi: Fine then, you are a miko, right Kagome? And you are Inuyasha, a hanyou? You'll be staying with for a while.

Inuyasha: How do you know who we are?

Mokubishi: I'm a powerful youkai, I know the future when I want to. I know who the people are, who have past my territory. I have this power, that I can erase a part of momory of a person's mind. I'm also very strong.

Inuyasha: Feh, you think you're all that, how about battling me.

The Battle

(Mokubishi has been beating Inuyasha without even trying. Inuyasha thought this would be a great time to use the "Wound of the Wind.")

Mokubishi: You are about to use a technique called the "Wound of the Wind," aren't you? Well, it won't work.

Inuyasha: Are you sure?

(Then Inuyasha was charging toward Mokubishi, but he just standing there.)

Kagome: Inuyasha SIT! Would you stop it already, look your badly hurt and you know that Mokubishi can tell the future.

(Kagome treated to Inuyasha's wounds and then they ate dinner.)

Kagome: Mokubishi, could you help other people see into their own future.

Mokubishi: Yes, but only mikos, like yourself can. All you need is a spell.

Kagome: I was wondering if I could see mine.

Inuyasha: And mine.

Mokubishi: Okay then, your lucky I still remember the spell. Kagome after you say this spell, you and Inuyasha will go to your own future. You will only have 1 hour, when an hour is up, you must say that spell or you both will stay in your own future forever.

(Mokubishi handed Kagome a piece of paper, she read it, then said it out loud. Both her and Inuyasha disappeared.)

Mokubishi: (Laughing) I wonder if they'll be surprise, when they get to their future.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile

Sango & Miroku

(Thos two were doing okay and were beginning to become fond of each other.)

Back to Kagome & Inuyasha

In their future

(Kagome found herself in her own room. She heard some noises from downstairs, but she thought it was Sota, her mom, and grandpa, so she just went to take a nap.)

(Inuyasha found himself surrounded by cars, buildings, stores, and plenty of people)

{Sorry forgot to mention that it was the night of the new moon, so Inuyasha is in his human form.}

Inuyasha: Why in seven hells am I here for?

(point to man) Hey you, is there a Higurashi shrine nearby?

Man: yes, just around that corner.

(Inuyasha was about to go, when he got distracted because he saw someone in a suit that look like him, but he thought he was just seeing things.)

(When he got to her house, he just opened the door and went in.)

Inuyasha: Kagome, let's go back, I don't think the spell work-

Kagome: (She kissed him) How was your day? Your home early today.

Inuyasha: (Blushing) What in seven hells are doing?

Kagome: Please Inuyasha, you know I don't like you swearing in front of the kids.

Inuyasha: K-k-k-kids? Who's kids?

Kagome: Are you alright? Wait a minute, your not Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Of course I am.

Kagome: How can that be, I took the beaded necklace off you a long time ago and your still dressed up like that.

(She ran to her room to go get the necklace and Inuyasha followed)

(When they reached her room, they saw someone sleeping in her bed. That person woke up, it was Kagome {KP-Kagome from the past})

KP: Inuyasha, I think the spell didn't work. Your supposed to be in your own future and I just came back to my house.

Inuyasha: I think it did. (He moved to the side to show KP the {Kagome from the future-KF})

KP: So, it did work.  
KF: What are you people doing in my house?  
KP: Sorry, but we wanted to know what our own future and we only got 25 minutes left.  
KF: Well, Inuyasha, as you should know that you and Kagome are going to get married. You will have 2 kids. One boy and one girl, maybe I'll show them to you later.

KP: What happened to the shikon shards?  
KF: Oh, we completed the mission and Inuyasha wished to be all human but to turn into a hanyou or a youkai when he wants to. Oh yea, Kagome giving birth is going to hurt so bad.  
Inuyasha: Feh, why would I make a wish like that?

KF: Because you started to love Kagome and decided to stay with her in her time.

(Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushes. Then {IF-Inuyasha from the future} comes home.)

KF: Honey, we have some visitors.  
IF: What is it that Hobo guy?  
KF: No, and his name is Hojo.  
IF: Then who is it?

KF: Just get up here.

(IF went up and saw them.)  
IF: What in seven hells is this?


	4. Chapter 4

(Then a little girl comes in.)  
KF: Their us, just from the past.  
Sakura: Hi daddy! (She hugs IP)

IP: Get this kid off me.

Sakura: Y-y-y-you don't like me anymore? (starts crying)  
IF: No, that's me from the long, long time ago.  
KF: This is Sakura (means Cherry Blossom), she's 31/2 years old. (then a boy runs in.) And this boy is Hoshi (means Star), he's 8 years old.  
Hoshi: Dad, why are you wearing such gay clothes.  
IP: Hey, watch it punk.  
IF: That's me from the past and that 's what I used to wear.  
KP: We'll I guess our time is up.  
(Then Kagome pulled out a piece of paper and read it. They went back to Mokubishi's palace.)

Mokubishi: So did you have a fun time?

Kagome: You knew, didn't you

Mokubishi: Yes, I knew both of your futures. If you do anything to change your future, I'll no choice but to erase what you just saw.

Kagome: No, its okay, we won't.

Mokubishi: Well then, I guess you'll be on your way.

Kagome: Yes, thank you.

(They started to leave.)

Kagome: I guess we can look for more shikon shards since we're not meeting Sango and Miroku until a week from now, but we'll start tomorrow morning.

Inuyasha: Feh, I guess so. I'm weak in this human form anyway.

(They set up camp)

The Next Day

(Inuyasha turns back into a hanyou and they started heading out. When time passed, Kagome and Inuyasha began to like each other, but of course they never confessed their feelings to each other.)

At Kaede's Village

(they all met at Kaede's house)

Sango: We found eight shikon shards.

Kagome: Great, we found ten pieces.

At dinner

Miroku: Sango, why are you acting weird?

Sango: It's nothing.

Miroku: There is something.

Sango: No, there isn't.

Miroku: Yes.

Sango: No.

Miroku: Yes

Sango: No!

Miroku: YES!

Sango: NO!!

Miroku: YES!!

Sango: argh! Fine, there is something I have on my mind.

Miroku: Well, what is it?

Sango: Why must you know everything?

Miroku: Because I think I should know.

Sango: And why?

Miroku: Because I really like you, that's why.

Sango: R-r-r-really?

Miroku: Yes.

Sango: Well, I like you too.

(All this happening, while Inuyasha and Kagome is in shock starting from the beginning.)

The Next Day

(They were battling against Naraku. Inuyasha was badly hurt and they weren't doing so good.)

Kagome: I've had enough, none of our attacks are having any affect on them.

Inuyasha: Feh, yes they are.

(Naraku laughing in the background.)

Kagome: Right...NOT!!! Look at him, he's laughing for goodness sake.

(Then Naraku sends out his miasmas and they knocked out Inuyasha. Miroku uses his wind tunnel and some of the poisonous bees flew in and poisoned him. Sango tried to use her Hiraikotsu but got hit)

Kagome: Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku!!!

Naraku: (laughing) See how easy it is to knock out your little friends?

Kagome: I have to protect my friends and those who I care about.

(Suddenly Kagome was surrounded by a blue light and her eyes turned fully gray. The light had healed Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku.)


	5. Chapter 5

Sango: Hm? Miroku, are you okay?

Miroku: Somehow I got healed.

Inuyasha: Where am I? Oh yeah, I was battling Naraku and ...

(then a blue light was shining at him.)

Kagome: It's okay Inuyasha, I'll take it from here.

(Kagome then started floating in the air. She concentrated all of her power to aim it at Naraku. Naraku tried to dodge it, but the light had hit him. He started yelling in pain. Then Naraku turned to ashes. Then the blue light that surrounded Kagome disappeared and she started to fall. Inuyasha ran and caught her before she hit the ground.)

Inuyasha: Kagome, are you okay?

Kagome: Inuyasha? Yeah, I'm okay, just really- (then she blacked out)

Inuyasha: You two, we have to get to Kaede quick.

(And the three of them went.)

Kaede: She's okay. She just used up a lot of energy. She's going to be sleeping for a couple of weeks.

Two weeks passed

Kagome: Where am I?

Sango: Oh Kagome, thank goodness your alright you had blacked out.

(After Inuyasha heard Kagome talking, he rushed into the room. Sango decided to leave the two alone.)

Inuyasha: Are you okay? And don't say that your okay and then black out!

Kagome: Yeah, I'm okay. Why do you care so much anyway?

Inuyasha: Because I l-love you.

Kagome: (shocked) R-r-really?

Inuyasha: Yeah, when you blacked out, I was really worried.

Kagome: But don't you like Kikyo, I mean you still care about her and you-

(She was cut off by a kiss from Inuyasha but she kissed back.)

Kagome: I love you too.

(When they came out together, they were a bit red. Miroku and Sango figured that

they confessed their feelings for each other.)

Miroku: Wow Inuyasha, finally! You said it. I startedto think that you didn't have the guts to say it. (the next thing Miroku knew was that he had a few bumps on his head)

Kagome: Well, now what do we do? The shikon shard is completed. I think I have to stay in my time now.

Inuyasha: It's okay, I'll stay with you in your time and use the shikon jewel to become a human, but to become a hanyou or a youkai when I want to.

Kagome: Are you sure that's what you want

Inuyasha: I'm sure

Sango & Miroku: We want to stay in your time too.

Kagome: Okay, we'll all leave tomorrow morning.

{Sorry, forgot to mention. Mokubishi decided that erasing Inuyasha and Kagome's memory of visiting their future was for the best}

The Next Day

(Kagome decided to take a picture of every body including Kaede, so she gave one copy to Kaede, Sango & Miroku, and for Inuyasha & her.)

Kagome: Let's go everyone.

Inuyasha, Sango, & Miroku: Alright! Bye Kaede!

Kaede: I will miss you dearly.

In Kagome's Time

Mrs. Higurashi: Welcome home Kagome! What....are they ....all doing ...here?

Kagome: This is Sango and this is Miroku. I completed my mission and they decided to stay with me, is that all right?

Mrs. Higurashi: Sure. Um, Inuyasha can sleep on the futon in your room and Sango and Miroku can sleep in the spare room. Inuyasha you better not do anything in this house to Kagome

Inuyasha & Kagome: (blushes)

Later on in the future

(Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango decided to do a double wedding.

Sango and Miroku bought a house, not to far from Kagome's house and Inuyasha stayed with Kagome at her house.)


	6. Chapter 6

After they got married

Inuyasha: Hello, I'm home. Kagome do you mind making some ramen.

Kagome: sure

(Then a boy about 3 1/2 years old, with white hair and blue/grayish eyes comes running down the stairs, followed by a 1 year old girl with black hair with little white streaks. The Boys name is Hoshi and the girl's name is Sakura.)

Hoshi: Hi daddy!

Sakura: (squeals)

Kagome: I think she means the same thing. (coming out with a bowl of ramen)

Inuyasha: So, how are Miroku and Sango been doing.

Kagome: Oh, there fine, but I think Sango's pregnant again.

Inuyasha: Again! Man, that Miroku just can't keep away from Sango.

Kagome: Guess not.

Sango & Miroku

Sango: Miroku, what are we going to do, we might not have enough money to pay the hospitable bills and the things for the kids.

Miroku: oh, don't worry, I'm still working and we can always borrow money from Kagome and Inuyasha.

Sango: Hey, they have two kids of their own to, you know.

Miroku: Well, let's not worry about it now.

Sango: Fine, but you better think of something.

Miroku: I will.

Sango: Oh yeah, our children better not become a pervert like you or else...

(Sango was leaving the threat hanging)

Miroku: Don't worry, I won't.

(And they kissed)

Inuyasha & Kagome

Kagome: I'm glad I married you

Inuyasha: Me too.

Hoshi: What you guys talking bout?

Sakura: Gah goos sa bot?

Kagome & Inuyasha: nothing!

(Inuyasha and Kagome agreed on teaching Hoshi how to fight and Sakura how to do archery when they grow older.)

They all lived happily ever after

Hope you liked my story. I know it was lame and everything, but do you mine if you review to me anyways, thanks.

I would really like it if you could review to me, telling me which stories I should write on "Stories I Might Write". It would really help. You can read about it out of my bio. You can either review or email me about it.


End file.
